Chief of Police's Niece
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: There is mentions of guns and there is gun shooting involved. No one gets hurt expect for in Seven's chapter. There is also some cussing involved. You are the daughter of the retired chief of police. You know how to shoot a gun and usually keeps her father's retired police issued gun on her. RFA, V, and Saeran learn this when they are the ones who she is protecting. 2nd POV R&R
1. Back Information

**Title: Chief of Police Niece**

 **Category: Mystic Messenger**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: MC (You) w/ RFA V + Saeran**

 **Summary: There is mentions of guns and there is gun shooting involved. No one gets hurt expect for in Seven's chapter. There is also some cussing involved. You are the daughter of the retired chief of police. You know how to shoot a gun and usually keeps her father's retired police issued gun on her. RFA, V, and Saeran learn this when they are the ones who she is protecting. 2nd POV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the Mystic Messenger. This was just a headcannon idea I had so I wrote it out. Each chapter belongs to a character. This is just something I wrote and I do not condone any violence that is in this story.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Prologue - Back Information over Yourself_

You thought it was strange when everyone found out about the bomb in Rika's apartment and how you managed to stay calm during it. It also made you wonder how much did Seven and 'Unknown' really research you, because being the daughter of the former Chief of Police had you in a lot of tough situations. You also learned a lot about the different things from the police officers who worked under your father, like how to talk down a suspect into letting their guard down, how to shoot a gun (your dad was more hyped than Yoosung getting super-duper extra rare LOLOL armor when he found out that you don't miss the target), how to act when undercover, and many more things.

The fact that all of this wasn't broadcasted to RFA by Seven, worked in your favor, especially since your uncle is the new Chief of Police.

So, when your father retired, thus retiring his gun, he gave it to you since he couldn't protect you anymore. With his help, you did all of the paperwork needed for the gun to be properly yours and to be allowed to carry it anywhere and to use it in order to protect your life, your family, your home, or to help save people when someone goes crazy and starts shooting at people for no reason.

You never thought that you would need your gun in order to protect your partner.


	2. Zen

**Title: Chief of Police Niece**

 **Category: Mystic Messenger**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: MC (You) w/ RFA V + Saeran**

 **Summary: There is mentions of guns and there is gun shooting involved. No one gets hurt expect for in Seven's chapter. There is also some cussing involved. You are the daughter of the retired chief of police. You know how to shoot a gun and usually keeps her father's retired police issued gun on her. RFA, V, and Saeran learn this when they are the ones who she is protecting. 2nd POV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the Mystic Messenger. This was just a headcanon idea I had so I wrote it out. Each chapter belongs to a character. This is just something I wrote and I do not condone any violence that is in this story.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 1 - Zen_

You was just coming home after spending a weekend at a family reunion. Zen's schedule wouldn't allow him to go and you was actually grateful for it. Not in the way that you are away from him, but because you have three cousins that are bigger fangirls of Zen than Jaehee, plus you wanted him to meet your parents first.

When you got to the front door, you noticed that your door's lock was busted which was weird. You sent a quick 'don't panic, but here's the situation so far,' text to your uncle before going inside slowly, pulling your gun out from your hand bag.

Your body checked every room in the apartment, while you looked for other signs of force entry. You did this so many times with your father and uncle that your body just did it naturally.

"No! Get away!" you heard your boyfriend say from the direction of the bedroom as you peeked in the room to see what was going on.

Zen, your boyfriend, was pressed against the wall as a blonde, busty female stood in front of him. You recognized her instantly. She was that one crazy fan, you know the type, that's delusional thinking Zen loves her and each kiss on the cheek is his way of saying 'I love you' to her, the one that has been trying to start a scandal with you so she can come and save Zen from a terrible heartbreak. Yeah, that fan.

"Don't you love me, Zen?" she asked while you sent a text to your uncle, explaining more of the situation. "The way your hands touched my shoulders was so gentle and caring."

"I was shoving you away! I don't love you, I don't even know you!" Zen said.

"You let me into your bedroom~"

You rolled your eyes as you listened to Zen talk to his fangirl. "You broke into my apartment and chased me in here! You are trying to push yourself onto me!"

She wants a scandal? Than she's getting one. Just not the one that puts her in good light.

You made your presence known by opening the door and aiming the gun at her. "It would be in your best interest to step away from my boyfriend."

"(Y/N), you're back!" Zen said so happy to see you that he temporarily forgot the situation he was in. He remembered it when he saw you holding something and knew what it was. "Uhmm...what is that?"

The fan took a picture of you holding the gun as she took her phone out. "You don't scare me with that prop!"

A little movement of your hand and just as you heard a door shut outside, you shot the gun. The phone got destroyed and the fan dropped it in surprise.

"Unless you want this to go off again, kick your phone over here and sit on your knees," you said pulling your phone out and started calling someone just as Sevan ran into the room with his own gun out.

"What the hell?" Seven asked in surprise. He saw the destroy phone skid over to you and the fan going down on her knees. He then noticed that you was also holding a gun.

"You are late man!" Zen said as Seven put his weapon away seeing as you have it under control.

"One shot fired as a warning," you said into the phone, watching the intruder in case she tries to do something. "Her phone is destroyed, but I'm sure a friend of mine can salvage it and get the evidence needed for harassment and slander. Let's also add breaking and entering." You hung up and noticed that Zen was now standing behind you.

"Uhm, (Y/N), you can put the gun down," Zen said softly. He really just wanted to hug you. He missed you a lot and he didn't want you to accidentally hurt yourself.

"I'll wait until my uncle gets here," you said glancing over at Seven who was speechless. "Think you can gather all the evidence that she's the one who's been degrading me, calling me names, and harrassing me from the phone. I aimed for the camera part."

"Yeah, no problem," Seven said as he looked at the phone and let out a low whistle. "You hit the camera directly."

The fan went to move thinking you wouldn't notice. "Sit back down or I'll shoot that earring off your ear," you said with a snappish tone. "You wanted a scandal, than you are getting one. Not the kind you was hoping for, however."

Car doors could be heard outside and smirked. This fan was going to be in a world of hurt soon and you couldn't wait.

Zen looked at the door hearing footsteps, a lot of them come close quickly. "What's your uncle going to do? Arrest me?" the fan asked as she laughed. "Yeah right. With what power?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the power of being the Chief of Police?" your uncle said walking into the room with four other police officers. The fan's face dropped as you lowered your gun. "I'll be questioning you myself at the station."

You didn't notice Zen's surprised face, but you did see Seven's mouth drop open and close. You handed your gun over to one of the officers knowing the protocol. Another officer was escorting the fan out in handcuffs while your uncle looked at the two men.

"Okay, which one of you is this Zen?" your uncle asked.

Zen stepped forward and stood beside you. "I am, sir. Thank you so-"

"I can see why my girls are fans," Your uncle said. He looked at you. "I hate to say this, but I'm glad that my girls never liked or was interested in my job like you was."

"Why is that?" Seven asked.

"Simple. Zen is too old for them and they hate guns. All (Y/N) has to do if she wants her boyfriend back from my girls is draw her father's old gun out and they'll leave both of them alone." Your uncle walked out of the room. "I expect to see you at our next family reunion a month from now Zen. I'll hand deliver your gun when it's cleared, (Y/N)."

Once he left, Zen engulfed you in his arms. "(Y/N), I'm so glad you're home! I missed you. I didn't know that you knew how to shoot a gun."

"No kidding. That's a police issued gun too and nowhere in my research shows that you have police training," Seven said joining the hug only to get pushed away by Zen.

"My (Y/N)," Zen said darkly.

You laughed because you missed these two goofballs. "Well, unofficially I did. That gun retired the same time my father did from the police force," you said cuddling into your boyfriend's chest as he continued to hug you. "My dad was the former chief of police."

There was a thud. "(Y/N)? I think Seven fainted."

"Poke him with a stick and I'll order ice cream for Saeran to celebrate," you said just happy to be home. You looked up at Zen. "Well? Aren't you going to reward your princess in shining armor for saving you?"

"Not when Seven is here," Zen said. He than whispered into your ear. "If I buy you a police uniform, will you wear it?"

"For you, gladly."


	3. Jaehee

**Title: Chief of Police Niece**

 **Category: Mystic Messenger**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: MC (You) w/ RFA V + Saeran**

 **Summary: There is mentions of guns and there is gun shooting involved. No one gets hurt expect for in Seven's chapter. There is also some cussing involved. You are the daughter of the retired chief of police. You know how to shoot a gun and usually keeps her father's retired police issued gun on her. RFA, V, and Saeran learn this when they are the ones who she is protecting. 2nd POV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the Mystic Messenger. This was just a headcanon idea I had so I wrote it out. Each chapter belongs to a character. This is just something I wrote and I do not condone any violence that is in this story.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 2 - Jaehee_

Neither of you expected your little coffee cafe to be so popular within two months. Than again, it could be because Jumin helped the two of you start the business (OMG! Jumin is supporting a small business that isn't dealing with cats. His father and Elizabeth the Third, making him feel guilty), Zen visits every morning to get a cup thus bringing all of his fans into the cafe which they all fall in love with. Seven and Saeran didn't help at all by making an internet video and sending it like a virus that caused it to go viral, and the RFA making contacts within the LGBT organization that supported you two into starting your own business.

However, you left Jaehee alone to clean up the shop as you had two appointments you had to go to for two surprises for Jaehee. You found another spot into the next town that would be perfect for another cafe and also a bigger building by SKY University to better accommodate your growing fan base and help the barista club with their volunteer hours and activities. It helped that your mother was a real estate agent thus giving you the best deal on the two properties.

When you arrived back at the cafe and went inside to greet Jaehee, you saw the back of that protester who tried to get your business shut down and yelling profanities of the store to those walking by. She's been arrested five times now. Oh, that's right. Your dad and uncle were frequent customers on your uncle's days off so you didn't even have to call the police those times.

You did not like the fact that your girlfriend was in a defensive judo pose. You sent a quick text to your uncle before pulling your gun out of one of your boots where you had it hidden. (A gift from your aunt who led undercover missions in the police department.)

"I will help cleanse the world of your sin," the lady said as you noticed a bible in one hand and in the other hand she was holding a belt.

Hell to the no where you was going to allow a bruise to show up on Jaehee's skin due this lady.

"You will burn in hell for your shameful lifestyle and corrupting our children. I'll make sure of that because I will send you there myself!" the lady said.

"You won't have a chance to do that," you said aiming your gun at the lady.

Jaehee looked at you and you saw shock on her face at the fact you was pointing a gun at a person.

"The Lord is above violence, the way of the Lord is pure -" the lady said.

"Pfft," you interrupted rolling your eyes. "Listen, you've been arrested so many times that when you get arrested for this, you'll be in jail. You won't be able to buy yourself out of this one either."

"Jaehee! (Y/N)!" Seven yelled as he entered the cafe with his gun out. "Are you two okay?"

"F-fine," (Y/N)," Jaehee said letting her guard down. "You came at the right time, Seven."

The lady took this opportunity to raise the belt but you reacted faster than Seven. You shot the lady's bible scaring her. Two car doors slam shut as the three people staring at you.

"Holy Sh-" Seven said only for the doors to open and three officers plus your uncle came in and tackled the lady arresting her. "Double holy shi-"

"You are being arrested for harassment, slander, attempt of physical harm, and breaking two restraining orders, and trespassing," one of the officer's said leading the lady out.

Jaehee and Seven watched as you lowered your gun and placed it back into your boot. "I can't believe that the lady tried to take away my all-time favorite barista!" your uncle said as he hugged your girlfriend. Jaehee instantly tensed up.

"Haha," Seven said laughing as he put his own gun away. "The Chief of Police will always protect you now Jaehee and so won't (Y/N)."

"Go comfort Seven!" you said with a whine. "I wanna comfort Jaehee!"

Your uncle looked at you and he held Jaehee closer. "Aw, is my favorite niece jealous that her girlfriend is my favorite barista?" he asked teasing you.

"The Chief of Police is your uncle?" Seven asked surprised.

"How did you NOT know this?" Jaehee asked. "You did a background check on her, didn't you?"

Another customer came in and it was your father. He's looking at everyone confused. "Uhm, (Y/N), I was supposed to pick you and Jaehee up, right?" He looked at his brother. "I know she's adorable and cute and graceful, but can you please quit hugging my future daughter-in-law?"

"Dad, you zero subtly and the worst timings ever," you said facepalming yourself.

"Your dad is the former Chief of Police?" Seven asked in surprise.

"Did you or did you not do a background check on me?" you asked Seven as you grabbed Jaehee. "Ignore my dad right now, but I want to show you two surprises, is that okay?"

"To be honest, I don't know how many more surprises I can take today," Jaehee said.

"They are good surprises, sweetie," you mumbled into her forehead.

She agreed and the girl fell in love with you again and cried upon seeing the two new buildings and what you had planned for them. She did judo kick Seven after he tried to steal your boots while you was wearing them.

"Stupid perv had no right to look up your skirt," Jaehee said as your uncle escorted Seven to the hospital after he got judo kicked.


	4. Yoosung

**Title: Chief of Police Niece**

 **Category: Mystic Messenger**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: MC (You) w/ RFA V + Saeran**

 **Summary: There is mentions of guns and there is gun shooting involved. No one gets hurt expect for in Seven's chapter. There is also some cussing involved. You are the daughter of the retired chief of police. You know how to shoot a gun and usually keeps her father's retired police issued gun on her. RFA, V, and Saeran learn this when they are the ones who she is protecting. 2nd POV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the Mystic Messenger. This was just a headcanon idea I had so I wrote it out. Each chapter belongs to a character. This is just something I wrote and I do not condone any violence that is in this story.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 3 - Yoosung_

You was on your way home from the library, still mad at your boyfriend and Seven. You was trying to get more organizations to join the parties. You was trying to find organizations that will help Jaehee get breaks and to help Jumin understand how hard it is for Jaehee and her health, physically, mentally, and emotionally, but Yoosung and Seven had the LOLOL music loud enough that they were yelling to talk to each other.

It was too loud that you couldn't hear yourself think so you kindly asked them to turn the music down, please. Lisa was even meowing in pain and annoyance and she was hiding underneath the bed you shared with Yoosung.

A huge argument broke out between Yoosung and you, (Seven's comments were not helping), and you gathered your stuff and stormed out. The house wasn't even out of sight before three nagging things settled themselves into your gut.

You felt naked because the cold, heavy weight of your gun wasn't pressed against the small of your back

Yoosung wasn't going with you to the library which doesn't allow firearms and you felt unprotected.

The police instinct that has been embedded into you from such a young age was telling you that something bad is going to happen.

You didn't even make it at the library for ten minutes before heading back to the house you shared with him, the feeling of something bad happening was too strong to ignore anymore. You got to the front of the house when you received a text from Yoosung.

Macho Puppy: I love you, but please don't come home.

Hell no, that was not happening. You was NOT going to a target for Seven's pranks.

You entered the house and noticed that it was silent in the way of LOLOL music not blaring, but Seven was trying to talk to a stranger while Yoosung was trying to hold back sobs in the game room. You grabbed your gun from the little drawer by the table next to the door. You had it buried under all the legal paperwork you had for the gun, but Yoosung never bothered to look at it.

"Seven!" Yoosung said with a sob. "Why haven't the police arrived yet?"

"Shut up!" the stranger said snapping at your boyfriend. Something snapped in you at the moment. This was your house and you knew the police station was a fifteen minute walk away from here. You peeked into the game room and bit your tongue. The stranger was also holding Lisa hostage and pointing a gun at them.

You was having none of this. You had the phone up to your ear as you made your presence known. You was having NONE of this and once this situation was done, you was going to go Jumin Han on the emergency handler and anyone else who didn't do their job.

"Put Lisa down right now," you said sternly scaring everyone in the room. "I have zero problems of shooting you right now so do as I say."

"(Y/N)!" Yoosung yelped in surprise.

"Hello (Y/N), how -" the voice on the phone spoke.

"Is there any type of emergency going on that requires all of your officers on the scene?" you asked interrupting the person on the phone. You watched as the person holding onto Lisa went to turn to face you. "Put Lisa down now and drop the gun before I shoot your kneecap out. DO NOT test me right now!"

"(Y/N)! What is going on?" the person on the phone asked.

"Answer my question, uncle," you said.

"No, now why-"

"Than get your ass here with some officers!" you said snapping at your uncle. "A man is holding a gun to a friend, my boyfriend, and holding my boyfriend's cat hostage."

You hung up the phone and shoved it in your pocket. The man went to aim his gun at you but a flick of your wrist, a twitch of your finger, and the gun was shot out of his hand, the barrel of his gun having a nice indent in it.

"Put Lisa down," you said slowly but strongly as sirens were heard and doors slamming shut. "Or the next bullet I shot will end up in your kneecap."

"God damn it (Y/N)!" your uncle said running into the room. "You can't keep shooting people's kneecaps."

"Daaaaang, (Y/N) has connections to get the Chief of Police here this fast," Seven whistled as Lisa was safely returned to Yoosung who was sniffling and wiping his tears on Lisa's fur. The cat being released and ran to her owner.

"(Y/N)-" your uncle said.

"I don't bloody care, Uncle," you said interrupting him again after giving your gun to one of the officers for evidence. The intruder being arrested and escorted outside. "They called the police and no one showed up to help! That is unacceptable and you know it!"

"I will begin an investigation into the department," your uncle said with a sigh.

"You better and don't worry, Dad is going to find out about it too," you said turning around and your anger now directed towards Seven.

Seven quickly raised his hands in surrender, "I tried. The man appeared five minutes after you left. He managed to get my gun away from me while Yoosung was on the phone with emergency services."

"Sh-" your uncle said.

"You had better get your officers lined up," you said to your uncle slowly. "Fire the ones who neglected their job or I swear the annual ball you asked me to plan will NOT be pretty."

"You are so much like your father," your uncle said walking out and mumbling profanities under his breath.

"(Y/N)," Yoosung said before hugging you tightly. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you and you ended up protecting me!"

"(Y/N), you're a crackshot! Color me impressed!" Seven said now holding Lisa.

"Please don't leave me! I promise I'll get stronger and-" Yoosung said.

"Yoosung, stop! I'm not leaving you. I love you the way you are," you said as all your anger just melted away at your boyfriend's tears. "My father was the former Chief of Police much like my grandfather. The police instincts are just born into me." You rested your forehead against your boyfriend's forehead. "Besides I'd much rather protect you when you are in danger since you protect me so much in LOLOL."

Yoosung's face heated up. "Awww!" Seven said.

"Get out!" Yoosung said as his face matched Seven's hair.

"Fine," Seven said with a fake pout. "Just don't scare my precious Lisa with all the smexy stuff you have planned!"

"Get out!" Yoosung screamed one more time, his purple eyes having a dark edge in them that you haven't seen before.

"Yes sir!" Seven said running out the door.

The next instant, you was pressed against the bed, your boyfriend hovering over you. "You have no right to place yourself in dangerous situation," Yoosung said. "Let me make that clear to you by - "

"Hey (Y/N), Mr. Kim," your uncle said walking in. "We need your-" he saw the situation, "-situation."

Whatever your boyfriend was feeling disappeared by embarrassment. He ended up crying on your shoulder for the rest of the day.


	5. Jumin

**Title: Chief of Police Niece**

 **Category: Mystic Messenger**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: MC (You) w/ RFA V + Saeran**

 **Summary: There is mentions of guns and there is gun shooting involved. No one gets hurt expect for in Seven's chapter. There is also some cussing involved. You are the daughter of the retired chief of police. You know how to shoot a gun and usually keeps her father's retired police issued gun on her. RFA, V, and Saeran learn this when they are the ones who she is protecting. 2nd POV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the Mystic Messenger. This was just a headcanon idea I had so I wrote it out. Each chapter belongs to a character. This is just something I wrote and I do not condone any violence that is in this story.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 4 - Jumin_

Jumin Han had the best security money can buy. Jumin Han had bodyguards with him 24/7. Jumin had the judo fighter, butt-kicking assistant Jaehee Kang. So when you came home after picking up Elizabeth the Third from a painter friend of yours since you was planning a surprise for Jumin. You did not expect to find an unwelcome intruder in your house.

You quietly pulled your gun out of its holster (it took you FOREVER to convince Jumin that you would feel weird without it, that it was a fake ((a lie)), and that no, you don't need a new one), Elizabeth was happily sitting on your head. You honestly think she prefers you more than her own owner, but you keep that to yourself.

"Come on, Mr. Han," you heard an unfamiliar female voice say with so much sweetness that you are pretty sure it gave cake diabetes. "Don't you miss me as your assistant?"

"No, now please leave my premises," Jumin said sluggishly. He must have noticed it too. "You drugged me!"

Quickly you called your uncle, quietly placed the call on mute as the female spoke after giggling. "Yes, of course I drugged you, oh, but look at you~ You are too tired to even stand up straight, perhaps you should lay down and sleep permanterly."

You probed the door open slowly peering inside his home office placing the phone on the ground. Elizabeth staying quiet, she really is a smart lady.

"Don't touch me! Why are you doing this?" Jumin asked as he stumbled away, his legs not working with his mind and his voice wasn't loud as usual. "Guards! Guards!"

The female was Jumin's last assastiant that he lost to his father. She was beautiful and made you wonder as to why Jumin felt no attraction to her. She could be a model and here you were a highly respected but still a lowly forensic scientist for the police.

"Simple, you've been ignoring me for that ugly Jane Doe who doesn't know how to please or spend money," she said with no more giggles. "She couldn't be a trophy wife no matter how hard she tried. Now don't struggle, this knife won't hurt your throat any." The lady placed a hand on his cheek. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that the Jane Doe is taken of, behind bars!"

"Don't you dare lay a hand on (Y/N)!" Jumin said trying to fight off the drug.

"Meow~"

The lady's head snapped towards you. You was already fully in the room, gun held steady and the phone call still going on.

"I couldn't agree more, Elizabeth," you said. "I wouldn't dare be so sloppy if I wanted to truly kill Jumin, which I don't."

"(Y/N)!" Jumin said more awake. "Run!"

The lady laughed as she reached over to grab the wine glass that was on the table in his study away from his couch. "Even better a scandal! A jealous rage causing you to kill Jumin and attempt to kill me after catching us in a heated embrace."

"Meow~ Meow~"

"Get off of me," Jumin said shaking his head, his body slowly losing the effects.

The lady started to move the wine glass from the table. "You need another-"

 _ **BANG!**_

The wine glass shattered spilling wine everyone, scaring Jumin and the lady. "I believe Jumin said to get off of him."

Jumin's Han's body guards came rushing in with their own guns drawn, some pointing at you while others pointed at the lady.

"By the way," you said placing your gun down before grabbing Elizabeth and sitting her down. "My uncle just so happens to be the Chief of Police and he's been listening in since I got back home."

Three days later, Jumin finally wanted to talk to you again. He was quite peeved that the gun was real and that you protected him. What was the point of having bodyguards if his most precious person was able to protect him with his elegant Elizabeth the Third on their head? That was another thing he was mad at you for; placing Elizabeth the Third in danger.

However, you was at work so to surprise you, he needed Seven's help...again. It was thanks to Seven that his case was resolved quickly considering the lady was caught on camera doing everything from placing the drug into the wine, to hiding the knife in her skirt, and everything that happened in his home office.

"Mr. Han, Mr. Seven," your uncle said. "She always has her father's former gun on her. Never thought that she'll need it to save you, Mr. Han."

They entered the elevator and started going down. "She told me that it was fake," Jumin said crossing his arms.

"You would've made her get rid of it," Seven said pointing it out.

The doors opened and the two RFA members followed your uncle into a room titled Forensics Lab. You was typing away at the computer in front of you.

"(Y/N)!" your uncle said greeting you. "Mr. Han and Mr. Seven are here to visit you."

You looked up at the visitors and smiled but than talked to your uncle. "I solved the Angel case."

"It was her boyfriend, wasn't it?" your uncle said taking the case files that you were handing him.

"Suicide. She had purposely overdose on her boyfriend's medicine as an act to show the world that she stuck by him and got him the help he needed only to take it all away. Her sister was the one who shot her to make it look like murder."

Seven and Jumin just stared at you as you continued explaining the case.

"Now how should that be possible? His fingerprints were on the glove, he owns the gun, he was the one who discovered the body. All true, but there were fresh leather glove prints on the gun in a position that would easily leave gun residue on the gloves," you said.

"Her gloves had that residue?" your uncle asked.

"The results were a perfect match," you said. "I tested the insides of the leather gloves for fingerprints and there was only one set of prints. The sisters. Each finger was tested and each finger matched with hers."

"You are seriously the best," your uncle said before leaving.

"That is amazing!" Seven said. "I knew you was a forensic scientist but wow!"

You giggled. "I meant what I said to that lady. I wouldn't be so sloppy if I wanted to kill someone." You looked at Jumin "I'm sorry for lying about my gun but it's always on me. I have all the legal paperwork filled out and everything! My father helped me with it."

"All that paperwork is confusing and complicated," Seven said with a hum. "Who is your father anyway because the gun you own is a police registered gun."

"My father was the former of Chief of Police," you said.

"I'll still keep my security and guards," Jumin said with a smirk. "However, I would prefer it if you didn't put Elizabeth or yourself in harm's way again. Especially since you are going to retire from here."

"Excuse me?" you asked.

"Well, you can't work here and work for me at the same time," Jumin said. "I need someone to help find who's stealing from the company and I'm sure Assistant Kang wouldn't mind the extra help. Think about all the cat crimes we can solve!"

How could you fall anymore in love with this man?


	6. Seven

**Title: Chief of Police Niece**

 **Category: Mystic Messenger**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: MC (You) w/ RFA V + Saeran**

 **Summary: There is mentions of guns and there is gun shooting involved. No one gets hurt expect for in Seven's chapter. There is also some cussing involved. You are the daughter of the retired chief of police. You know how to shoot a gun and usually keeps her father's retired police issued gun on her. RFA, V, and Saeran learn this when they are the ones who she is protecting. 2nd POV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the Mystic Messenger. This was just a headcanon idea I had so I wrote it out. Each chapter belongs to a character. This is just something I wrote and I do not condone any violence that is in this story.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 5 - Seven/Luciel/Saeyoung_

You looked at Vanderwood who was shouting at the door to the bunker that you shared with Seven and Saeran.

"Is there a reason as to why you are trying to get in?" you asked the agent. It's not that you didn't like the agent, you usually get on great with him, but Seven made you mad and you was still mad at your boyfriend. However, Vanderwood called saying it was an emergency.

"One of our targets has Seven and Saeran hostage. All of Seven's guns are back at base getting evaluated because of our last case and Saeran doesn't have anything to protect himself.

You tossed your phone at Vanderwood. "Speed dial #3, call him. It's the Chief of Police." You pulled your gun out from its hiding spot in between your shirt and pants, right at the small of your back.

"Why the hell do you have the Chief of Police on speed dial?" Vanderwood asked as you answered the door question in arabic.

Saeran at least tells you the answers.

"He's my uncle," you said with a shrug and entered the house.

Right now, Seven could be held hostage as long as needed, you are still mad at him. However, Saeran did NOT need this plus he remembered that today was your birthday, while your boyfriend did not. Your boyfriend had promised you a day of activities and that he wouldn't work.

Both promises broken. Not a good example to Saeran, but you have always been on the back burner in Seven's mind if Saeran is also involved. You didn't mind, you knew how important family is. It was like that rhetorical question over over the two choices and which one would you save, Seven's answer is always Saeran.

It annoyed Saeran.

"C'mon, you mean to tell me that these cat pictures isn't helping you calm down?" you heard your boyfriend asked.

"No! Shut up and put the phone down," the intruder said. "You ruined my life and my business."

"Maybe cute puppy pictures," Seven said.

"I truly don't think having us as hostages is what you have planned for today," Saeran said as you peeked around the corner.

Your dork of a boyfriend (who will be spending the next eight times he gets to sleep at night on the couch) was on his phone showing the intruder cute puppy pictures while Saeran just sat there with his arms crossed. The intruder was too busy glaring at them in anger.

You hid behind the wall and thought about what to do. The man had more anger built up in them than what you did, he was shaking in anger and forgetting little facts like the gun wasn't loaded. The twins knew it which is why they wasn't trying to fight back, but Seven was using this time to put off work, Saeran wanted nothing to do with this.

"Hey," you said from behind the wall. "I'll make a deal with you."

"I already offered my supply of Honey Budda Chips!" Seven said causing you to roll your eyes.

"You can KEEP my boyfriend, the one with the black jacket. He's a pain in the ass. His brother isn't. He's the one who isn't wearing the jacket. Right now, you are also being a pain in the ass. So, allow his brother to be free and I won't cause you to have a pain in your ass."

Saeran saw his brother pout and stare at him. Saeran shrugged his shoulders. "It pays not to be a douche to her," Saeran said.

Ah, so Saeran did know about that incident with your ex-boyfriend. You are 1000% sure your ex-boyfriend is still trying to figure out as to how he can't have children, thanks to you.

"Haha," the intruder said with a laugh. "No, why don't you join us!"

You stepped away the wall and turned the corner, you fired a shot at the man before you went back behind the wall and the man let out a yelp. You shot him...in the ass. Since he was distracted, you ran to the door controls and opened them.

"I warned you, that if you didn't realize the one without the black jacket, I was going to give you a pain in the ass," you said.

"You little witch!" the intruder said turning around to face you. He aimed the gun at you and pulled the trigger. Nothing. He repeated the process.

"Why the hell is he bleeding from the ass?" Vanderwood asked as he came in with the police which included your uncle.

"(Y/N) shot him in the ass," the twins said in unison.

"You shot him in the ass?" Vanderwood asked as the intruder got escorted out in handcuffs by the police minus your uncle who was biting his lip.

"I warned him," you said.

"Hahaha," your uncle laughed clutching his sides. "Hahaha, oh god, hahahaha, wait until haha, your father find out. Hahaha, we are, haha, going to have a riot!"

"I think he's crazy," Vanderwood said with a mumble. "You two okay?"

"Yeah! No worries once this crazy adventure leaves I'll head back to work," Seven said. Saeran glared at him. "What?"

"Don't be like her ex," Saeran said.

"(Y/N), can I please keep the bullet you shot in his ass?" your uncle said grabbing your shoulders. "I'll even take you out to your favorite sandwich restaurant as a bonus."

"Are you trying to bribe me with dinner?" you asked.

"No. Maybe. Yes, but can't I celebrate my niece's birthday with her?" your uncle said.

You smiled and nodded. "Why the hell do you want that bullet?" Vanderwood asked.

"So I can tell my officers if they ever ask me about it, that it was lead we removed out of their ass to work faster," your uncle said crackling like a madman.

You looked over at your boyfriend who was in his 'does not compute' mood and sighed. He usually would've made another pun joke or something but he was quiet. A quiet Seven was not a good Seven.

"You can keep the bullet," you said to your uncle. "After all, Dad has the bullet that was removed from my ex."

Your uncle wrapped his arm around your shoulders. "We are just so proud of you being able to take care of yourself."

He led you out of the bunker talking to you about your past birthdays and how he feels old.

"What did she do to her ex?" Vanderwood asked. "No, nevermind. What's wrong with Saeran?"

"He forgot (Y/N)'s birthday, got in a fight with her and practically forced her to leave the bunker for the day," Saeran said.

Vanderwood looked at Seven. "You screwed up, dude. Good luck on redeeming yourself."

Saeran and Vanderwood just watched as Seven went to his computer and started working again, only with tears running down his face.

You came back home the next day, late at night. Your mom thought you needed a shopping spree with her so you was tired, but you didn't buy much. You was so close to finally having the money to buy the twins their present. You had to store the money in cash at your parent's place because Seven would buy Honey Budda Chips and Saeran would be buying ice cream.

Suddenly, you was hugged from behind. "I'm sorry. I know I'm terrible to you and I ignore you, but please don't leave me," Seven said.

He nuzzled your neck which was a ticklish spot on you so you couldn't help but giggle. "I have no intentions on leaving you. I was just mad at you, but I wouldn't let that man hurt you either." You turned around and faced your boyfriend. "I just didn't want the Defender of Justice to think that I saw him as week."

A forced smile showed on his face, but he held you tight. "You are my kryptonite," he said. You wished those words would rang true, but you knew his twin brother was his weakness, not you.

You looked at Seven and you knew that today was a depressing day for Seven, but he's trying to make up for your birthday.

So you did what any sane person would do. You dragged your boyfriend to the kitchen, forced him to drink hot chocolate while you did something in the bedroom. The next morning, Saeran found you laying on top of his brother in a blanket fort, asleep.

Your birthday incident was forgotten by Seven, but not by Saeran. So when they took off the blindfolds at midnight on their birthday and when you told them that you had reserved the whole planetarium for just the three of them all day, Saeran looked at you.

"This is too much," Saeran said as Seven jumped up and down with glee. "Especially with what happened on your birthday. I would have enjoyed seeing my brother in pain." Seven pouted at his brother. Saeran crossed his arms with a smirk. "Especially since your ex is still feeling it."

"What did you do to your ex?" Seven asked as the twins followed you inside the building.

"Let's just say he's still suffering from a serious case of lead balls," Saeran said, his smirk grew bigger as he walked away leaving you two alone. "So don't be like her ex."

Seven gulped and looked at you nervously. You shrugged. "He was cheating on me and got like five women pregnant so I fixed it."

Seven's mind quit processing everything for a couple of seconds. "Uhm, (Y/N)?"

"Hmm?"

"I take it that when you refused my warning about me being dangerous you were-"

"Unless my gun is being investigated, I'm always protected," you said kissing his cheek. "So don't worry, I'll protect you and Saeran."


	7. V

**Title: Chief of Police Niece**

 **Category: Mystic Messenger**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: MC (You) w/ RFA V + Saeran**

 **Summary: There is mentions of guns and there is gun shooting involved. No one gets hurt expect for in Seven's chapter. There is also some cussing involved. You are the daughter of the retired chief of police. You know how to shoot a gun and usually keeps her father's retired police issued gun on her. RFA, V, and Saeran learn this when they are the ones who she is protecting. 2nd POV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the Mystic Messenger. This was just a headcanon idea I had so I wrote it out. Each chapter belongs to a character. This is just something I wrote and I do not condone any violence that is in this story.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 6 - V_

It was late at night and you were helping V with last minute preparations for the opening day to the public of his first ever art exhibit that was focused solely on him. Two weeks after this event, he was going to be getting eye surgery so he could continue taking photos.

V had sent security home and tried to send you home. He always forgets that no matter how sweet, kind, helpful, and considerate you are, you can also be stubborn.

"Go home, I'll be done shortly," V said.

"But you aren't heading home," you said in response crossing your arms. You still were not used to wearing such a fancy dress, you saw his eyes glance at your exposed leg that had your gun holster on it, but it looked like a part of a ribbon and when asked why you wore it, you said it was for good luck and protection.

V took it as the truth and you were thinking that he knew something was up. He's never looked at your legs, tried to look at your legs, or sneak glances at your legs as much as he did now. He was doing that a lot tonight.

V chuckled and shook his head. "It's getting late. You should head home."

"You live farther than I do, so no worries," you said with a smile. "I'll go make sure your flower pictures are ready for tomorrow's big day after the party that we just held this night."

There was a special VIP Party that was hosted tonight that ended a little while ago. Most of V's pictures were already bought and paid for. 95% of the proceedings will go to charities and organizations while the last 5% will stay with V.

You walked away before he could say anything. If you let him stay here by himself, than everything would take a lot longer to get done.

You was on your way back to V when you noticed a man was screaming gibberish at V and holding a knife.

Seriously? V already went through hell and there was no way that you was going to have that again. V doesn't have a choice now with you being involved so you backed away to a safe distance. You called your uncle knowing that your dad was also with him and let them know the situation in a shush voice before hanging up. You made your way back to V and the man and hid behind the wall.

"You won the event that allowed this to happen due to bribery!" the stranger said. "You used your connections to win, why? Because you are greedy! Why do you need more money? Aren't you rich enough? What about those who are struggling?"

You moved your dress out of the way and pulled your gun out of its holster quietly. You really didn't want to do this because V was still healing from Mint Eye and Rika. You took a deep breath, this was going to be hard.

No matter what, Rika had a special part in everyone's hearts, a special place buried in V's own heart. A part in which you can never replace and you accepted that. You would be second fiddle, but you was used to it. After all, your younger sister was more loved and became your father's favorite daughter when she expressed interest in going into the force while you didn't. You learned a year ago that you was replaceable, so you accepted that your destiny will always hide underneath someone else's shadow.

"Sir, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I didn't use any tricks to win," V said breaking you out of your thoughts. "I'm still surprised that I won-"

"Shut up with your fake modesty!" the stranger said. "I'm not fooled by it. The money that you receive is just going to line your already filthy pockets with dirty money."

"Do you not read," you said from behind the wall as you mentally started to cuss. The place was still spacious enough that you didn't give your location away, but this was a part of you that you didn't want V to see. "If you read the pamphlets, it says 95% of the proceeds go to charity." This is your father coming out of you. Straight to the point while insulting the intelligence of someone who's acting like an idiot. "Why are you so upset over it anyway? There's more contests out there to enter."

"None of them offer the amount of prize money like this one did or the chance to get recognition," the stranger said. "I need it, my girlfriend wants me to buy her this car-" a sob, "-if I don't buy it for her, she'll leave me."

Seriously? Do females besides Jaehee, Rika, your family, and yourself not believe in working? You was a lowkey freelance voice actor used for minor characters that had five lines at max before they were killed off, other than that you are a lifeguard/swim teacher at a rec center and a chef at a restaurant. Your dream was to be an animator but everything was too expensive so you changed paths.

"Than, she sounds like she's using you. Did she-" you started to say but sirens were heard.

"You called the police!?" the stranger said.

Your heels clicked across the floor as you came out from your hiding spot, the gun aimed at the stranger who looked at you from the noise. V's eyes went wide as he made out the vague shape that you was holding.

"You have a gun?" V asked almost screaming.

"I thought you knew, considering you kept looking at my holster," you said.

"I was?" V said back in confusion.

"You kept looking at my leg!" you said.

"Wow," the man said. "I thought I had problems with my girlfriend."

Before V could respond, you snapped at the man with a simple, "We aren't dating."

It's true, you weren't dating him. You wanted to but there was enough damage, trauma, and heartbreak for him to heal from and you wasn't going to push it. After all, you was replaceable.

Your father, your uncle, some officers, and your sister appeared. The stranger knew it was over and dropped the knife. You put the gun back in your holster confirming that no shots were fired with the police investigation. You was out of there before V was, but he was looking for you.

You did show up for the public exhibit, but you avoided V, especially since your sister was there. A reminder that you are replaceable since the RFA members all took a liking to her upon being introduced. You was literally cut out of the conversation and no one noticed when you walked away. This also included Seven and Saeran who knew about her beforehand with their research and background check they did on you. You did introduce your sister to V and left them alone.

"You seem distressed," Jumin said to V. "Still getting over what happened last night?"

"Haha, I guess you could say that," V said. "(Y/N) has been avoiding me since last night. Ever since I found out that she was wearing a gun holster on her leg." He placed a hand over his face. "I just thought it was a ribbon and I kept imagining on how beautiful her leg would look if it was off."

Jumin made no response, just letting V ramble on. Once his best friend was done, Jumin said, "No wonder she's avoiding you. Last night is the night you gave her the most attention."

"Huh?"

"You usually just give a brief glance, maintain eye contact while talking to her, or a simple phase like 'thank you'. Even after all that she's done for you and still is doing for you, you are still clueless."

"What do you mean by that?" V asked looking over in your direction as you talked with a visitor who wanted to see him, but you interfered. He was grateful for that because he just needed some time away from them. He needed a break.

"Even now, my friend, she's doing things to help you without you even asking. It is no secret that she prefers your company over everyone else and that she has feelings for you, but is giving you time and space to heal."

"That isn't true," V argued back. "She would have-"

"I hope you realize that Jaehee and her are best friends, right?" Jumin said interrupted. "(Y/N) is essentially being the person for you to lean on the most without having to worry about hurting the others images of Rika." He patted his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure you understand what I'm referring too."

V nods his head and let a sigh. He hasn't known you for very long, but he believes that you tend to keep your emotions hidden from everyone when they need someone to vent too.

Three days later, you volunteered to work your shift as a lifeguard to the public pool that was short a lifeguard, which just also happens to be a very hot day and schools were bringing their children for a field trip.

So there you were, sitting on your high chair, sunglasses on your nose, wearing the red uniform swimsuit, watching the paying people relax, cool off, and have fun. You noticed three familiar people enter and of course, one of the lifeguards is already yelling at Seven that there is no running. You chuckled to yourself as you saw Saeran and Yoosung as well and gave them a brief wave. When it's break time, you'll visit them while you lounged in the pool...tormenting them.

Your attention was diverted as a swimmer started causing a scene with another swimmer by the diving boards so you didn't notice a familiar teal hair man walk in. The scene passed and you focused back on your area, stretching a bit. You was most definitely going to have a nice tan.

"Pardon me for asking, but is it against the rules to talk to the prettiest lifeguard here about non-pool related topics?" a voice asked scaring you. "Or do I need to be in the water for that?"

You looked down at V who was smiling up at you, his own sunglasses protecting his eyes (especially his left) from the sun. "I'm pretty sure you have the wrong lifeguard for starters," you said. "Second of all, considering you are getting prepared to get eye surgery, being in the pool is a bad idea. Lastly, no you don't."

You looked back at the pool. "Well, I don't know what type of shades you have, but you are by far the most gorgeous lifeguard I've ever seen," V said with a chuckle. "I thought you was a che?"

"I am," you said. "Bao, if we have to tell you one more time not to jump in on top of someone, the fifteen minute penalty will be enforced on you!"

V stared at the pool. "You know him?"

"Went to school with his sister," you said standing up as the bell rang signalling that it was break time for you and the rest of the guards.

You waited once everyone was out, you took off your sunglasses and placed them on your chair right before you dived into the pool, others following your lead while some went to get fresh water and ice cream. You sawm your way towards Yoosung. Seven and Saeran were watching you, but Yoosung was unexpecting of you coming closer. V watched you with a frown, you was avoiding him, but that didn't matter.

He did promise the three of them a whole day at the pool. He watched as you grabbed Yoosung's ankles scaring him before you pushed away from the wall and swam back to him. V used his cane to help him keep his balance as he squatted by the pool. He really wished he brought his camera because the image of you coming up from the water was beautiful.

You crossed your arms at the surface and leaned against it looking up at V. "You said you wanted to talk to about non-pool topics? I have thirteen minutes where I can just focus on you."

He smiled. "You've been avoiding me (Y/N)," he said. "I don't like it. Especially since I haven't had a chance to properly thank you for that night."

"You want to thank me? Why? You are opposed to violence," you said. "I mean, I carry around a police issued gun that was given to me by my father."

"That still doesn't change who you are to me," V said. "I hope you don't mind a dinner tonight at my place. We can continue our conversations there with the more private topics."

"It shouldn't matter," you said raising yourself out of the water. "I'm easily replaceable."

"I will argue with you there," V said and you had to reattempt to get out of the water. Never before have you heard such anger in his voice and the way he gripped his cane as he stood up straight as you got out of the water successfully the second time. "No one is replaceable, especially you. You saved RFA, you saved everyone, you saved me. So who told you that you are replaceable?"

"No reason for you to be concerned about," you said with a roll of your shoulders. "It is a family issue so there is no reason for you to even talk about it."

The whole day, V never left your side except for when you was in the pool or when he went and surprised you with bottled waters since you used your breaks to spend time with him out in this heat instead of inside the A/C building where he couldn't go. He was determined for you to open up to him, but you never did at the pool. You did when you was having dinner with him, mainly because he wouldn't let go of the hug that he had you trapped you, until you did.


	8. Saeran

**Title: Chief of Police Niece**

 **Category: Mystic Messenger**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: MC (You) w/ RFA V + Saeran**

 **Summary: There is mentions of guns and there is gun shooting involved. No one gets hurt expect for in Seven's chapter. There is also some cussing involved. You are the daughter of the retired chief of police. You know how to shoot a gun and usually keeps her father's retired police issued gun on her. RFA, V, and Saeran learn this when they are the ones who she is protecting. 2nd POV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the Mystic Messenger. This was just a headcanon idea I had so I wrote it out. Each chapter belongs to a character. This is just something I wrote and I do not condone any violence that is in this story.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 7 - Saeran_

You was having one of those days. You know, where you didn't want this day to end but you couldn't wait for it to be over. The reason? You and your partner, the one who you trust your life with, are retiring from the police force. That's right! At your young age of mid-twenties, you was retiring from the police force with your partner and best friend.

Why?

Many reasons. Once was that you didn't feel the passion of being a top rank drug buster and fugitive hunter anymore. Two, your boyfriend and his brother work for an agency that sometimes breaks the rules. Three, you convinced Jumin to hire you as Jaehee's assastiant so she wouldn't be swamped with work, plus it would better for your boyfriend in case he's having a bad day. Since you will be reachable a lot faster and easier as Jaehee's assistant, your partner and you could take care of your boyfriend and his brother.

You got out of your car and smiled as you stared at the bunker that is now your home. You stepped away from the car and smiled. "You ready to see the inside of our new home, Victoria the Fourth?" you asked.

A lithe German shepard jumped out of the vehicle and started to sniff the ground. She was slightly smaller than average German shepards, but she was powerful. You two were a deadly couple that was often misjudged. Victoria's ears perked and she started to growl at the door.

You blinked before you frowned. Victoria was in attack mode, she smelled illegal drugs which is weird. Seven put his foot down with the agency about holding or going on cases that required drugs considering Saeran was recovering.

Good thing you didn't change out of your police uniform but you did have your two guns on you. You quietly shut your car door that had the paperwork that Saeran needed to sign so he could be the proper owner of your police issued gun since you had your father's.

You placed your finger to your mouth at Victoria and entered the bunker after you answered the questions the door asked. Your gun was out in front of you as you checked the rooms. You sent a prayer that this wasn't a prank.

Finally, in the pantry, you saw Seven and Saeran through the small opening when you cracked the door open. Victoria was snarling, her body getting ready to lunge.

"Victoria," you whispered loud enough for her attention. "Stay."

"You two think you can stop me?" an unfamiliar voice said with a dark chuckle. "I'm the best hacker and cyber thief mastermind. No one misses with me and gets away with it. The police have yet to catch me so two nobodies like you won't be missed."

You kicked the door open and aimed your gun at the intruder, your body blocking your partner from view. "Keyword is yet," you said seeing the most looked for fugitive.

This is literally the icing on the cake for you and Victoria the Fourth today.

"This really isn't the time for roleplaying!" Seven said in a yell.

"Seriously, you idiot!" Saeran said, his voice covering the growl from your partner.

"Haha," the fugitive said aiming his gun at you. "How cute, darling. Why don't you sit the gun down and I'll show you how to handle a real gun."

You shivered at those words and Saeran snapped trying to get past Seven's arms. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!"

"Oh, protective aren't we," the fugitive said looking over at your boyfriend. "I wonder-"

"Okay," you said sounding terrified. Zen had nothing on you and your acting skills. "I'll do whatever you want, whatever you say, but please don't hurt them."

"Hehe," the fugitive said walked and stood in front of you causing you to gulp in mock fear. "Place your weapon on the ground, slowly."

"May I say something?" you asked quietly. The twins didn't know what you said but they didn't like that the man laughed.

"Go for it, sweetie, make my day," he said laughing.

You bent down and placed the gun on the ground and started to stand up. "Victoria nip!"

You felt the heavy weight of Victoria the Fourth on your back before you heard the growl. As soon as that weight was off of your back as quick as it appeared. You finished standing up and pulled your backup gun (your father's old gun) from behind your back. "Heel!"

Victoria let go of the man's arm that he was using to defend his neck and before the fugitive could even register the bloody mess of his arm, you had knocked the gun out of his hand with your own gun pointed to his forehead. Victoria stood by your feet growling, ready to attack again.

"I never said I was in dress up," you said to the stunned man. "Now turn around and place your hands behind your back?" You smiled sweetly at the man. "Unless you want Victoria to attack you again." On cue, Victoria barked in response with a growl.

You held up your badge calmly to the do fugitive. "So, do you want to attempt to run away or do you want to surrender easily, sweetie?"

He turned around and slowly put his hands behind his back. "Damnit, I wasn't expecting me to go down by a girl."

"Excuse me," you said quickly snapping the handcuffs on him, "but you got taken down by a queen!"

Victoria let out a bark in agreement as you said the mantra you've practically memorized by now and led him outside. Victoria nipping his heels. You placed him in the backseat of your vehicle, Victoria jumping in and sitting by him growling.

You looked over at the twins as you walked to the driver seat. "I merely came home to introduce Victoria the Fourth to you two and to let you know we'll be home late, but now super late," you said. "You could also meet at at the police station."

You got in and drove away, breaking every single speed limit but you had already called your uncle once you hit city limits and informing him that of the situation.

When the twins arrived later, still getting over their shock, they were escorted to your location.

"Hey, (Y/N)," Seven said you petted Victoria.

"Oh, hello," you said. "I didn't do a proper introduction between you-"

"What the hell are you playing at?" Saeran ask grabbing your shoulders and pulling you into a deathly tight hug grip. "Do you have any idea on how dangerous it is for you to be a police woman? I can't lose you." He then spoke so quietly that you had to strain your ears. "I don't think I'll ever recover if I lost you."

"You know, (Y/N)," your uncle said distracted enough so he didn't see the hug Saeran had you in (don't worry, Seven totally got a picture of it) or the way he pushed you. However, he did pay attention to the little sound of surprise that came from Saeran.

Victoria the Fourth had her paws on his shoulders which he wasn't aware of until he started going down. He was now on his back with Victoria on top of him, who was happily licking his face as her tail was wagging happily.

"I see Victoria is giving someone some love," your uncle said now standing by a visibly nervous Seven. "Anyway, as I was saying, the point of retiring is to not work. Are you sure you'll be happy giving up your badge for some office job?"

"Yep! Victoria and I had our thrills, didn't we?" you said.

Victoria barked and ran around you as her tail continued to wag. She then ran over and placed her paws on Seven's shoulders and the guy just melted as she started to lick his face.

"Wait? Retiring?" Saeran said wiping the drool off of his face.

"Yeah," your uncle said. "My best duo (Y/N) and Victoria the Fourth are retiring today." Your uncle playfully messes up your hair. "Some man claimed (Y/N)'s heart and what kind of uncle would I be if I didn't honor it? What kind of Chief of Police even? I mean, my best fugitive hunting and drug busting team want to leave so they could start a family. I'm not going to stop them."

"Aww, uncle, you are tearing up," you said. "Do Victoria and I need to do our thing?"

"Nope," your uncle said getting out of there fast.

"Can we keep her?" Seven asked as he played with Victoria.

"Yes, she's staying with us so this way if I'm not there, someone will still be there when you need it," you said it.

"How late are you going to be?" Saeran asked.

You shrugged. "My uncle has this long speech planned out but he usually hates those so who knows?" We will try to be home ASAP."

Saeran looked away. "Thank you for giving up this job for me."

You kissed his cheek with a smile, than a frown. "Wait a minute...how did you two NOT believe me when I said I was a police woman."

Silence.

"Seven, Saeran," you said slowly.

"Cheese it!" Seven yelled as the twins took off running.

You crossed your arms. "Victoria, the Fourth, nip."

Victoria chased after them, tackled your boyfriend to the ground. She was content with laying on his back and panting over his head. "Now explain," you said getting down to Saeran's level.

"Nope. Get your dog off of me!" Saeran said.

"She's our dog, Saeran," you said. "She's a part of our family now."


End file.
